familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Familypedia:Please do not bite the newcomers
*''This has been moved over from Wikipedia and has had some minor changes but may need to be Geneified more.'' Familypedia improves not only through the hard work of dedicated members, but also through the often anonymous contributions of many curious . All of us were newcomers once, even those careful or lucky enough to have avoided common mistakes, and many of us consider ourselves newcomers even after months (or years) of contributing. New contributors are prospective "members" and are therefore our most valuable resource. We must treat newcomers with kindness and patience — nothing scares potentially valuable contributors away faster than hostility or elitism. While many newcomers hit the ground running, some lack knowledge about the way we do things. }} Please DO NOT bite the newcomers * Understand that newcomers are both needed by and of value to the community. By empowering newcomers, we improve the diversity of knowledge, opinions and ideals on Familypedia, enhance its value, and preserve its integrity as a resource. * Remember, the Wikipedia motto — and Familypedia's invitation to the newcomer — is [[Wikipedia:wikipedia:Be bold in updating pages|be bold]]. We have a set of rules and standards and traditions, but they must not be applied in such a way as to thwart those newcomers who take that invitation at face value. It is entirely possible for a newcomer to this site to bring a wealth of experience from other venues, together with ideas and creative energy which, current rules and standards notwithstanding, may further improve our community and Familypedia itself. It may be that the rules and standards need revising or expanding; some of what the newcomer seems to be doing "wrong" at first may actually improve Familypedia. Observe for a while and, if necessary, ask what the newcomer is trying to achieve, before defining what he or she is doing as "wrong" or "substandard". * If you do determine, or sincerely believe, a newcomer has made a mistake, such as forgetting to put book titles or the names of ships in italics, or failing to make useful links, or adding spaces around the hyphen between dates in a pagename, try to correct the mistake yourself. You may then help the newbie by explaining what you did and why you feel that it is an improvement, including links to specific policy or instruction pages wherever appropriate. Do not slam the newcomer; remember, this is a place where anyone can edit and, in a very real sense, it is therefore each person's responsibility to edit, not to criticize or supervise others. * Remember that newcomers often do not realise that edit histories are saved. So when their edits are deleted, they will often panic, start an edit war or leave Familypedia because they mistakenly assume that hours of work have been irretrievably deleted. Please gently let newcomers know that their work is never lost and can always be retrieved from the history. Teach them that they can negotiate on talk pages and that if all else fails they can always revisit the article a few months later to negotiate with a new set of editors. * If you really feel that you must say anything at all to a newcomer about a mistake, please do so in a constructive way. Begin by introducing yourself with a greeting on the user's talk page to let them know that he or she is welcome here, and present your corrections calmly and as the contributor's peer, perhaps also pointing out things he or she has done that you like. If you cannot do that, then it may well be better to say nothing. * Other newcomers may be hesitant to make changes, especially major ones, such as NPOV-ing and moving, due to fear of damaging Familypedia (or of offending other Wikians, or being flamed). Teach them to be bold, and do not be annoyed by their "timidity". * While it is fine to point a new user, who has made a mistake, towards the relevant policy pages, it is both unreasonable and unfriendly to suggest that he or she stop taking part in votes, AfD discussions etc. until he or she "gains more experience." This both discourages new editors and may deprive Familypedia of much needed insights. * When giving advice to newcomers, tone down the rhetoric a few notches from the usual mellow discourse that dominates Familypedia. Make the newcomer feel genuinely welcome, not as though he or she must win your approval in order to be granted membership into an exclusive club. Any new domain of concentrated, special-purpose human activity has its own specialized strictures and structures, which take time to learn, and to which ...: * Do not call newcomers disparaging names such as "sockpuppet" or "meatpuppet". If a lot of newcomers show up on one side of a vote, you should make them feel welcome while explaining that their votes may be disregarded. No name-calling is necessary. * Sometimes users forget to use four tildes after talk page posts. You can make the reminder process a little easier and less annoying by using the following two templates (while one can also use to fix those anonymous comments in the meantime): ** Template:Sign1 -- ** Template:Sign2 -- * Assume good faith on the part of the newcomer. He or she most likely wants to help out. Give him or her a chance! * Remember . Behavior that appears malicious to experienced Wikians is much more likely to be due to ignorance of our expectations and rules. Even if you're 100% sure that someone is a worthless, no-good, , vandal, or worse, conduct yourself as if he or she is not. By being calm, interested, and respectful, you augment your dignity and you further our project. * Remember that you were once a newcomer also. Treat others as (if possible, better than) you would want to be treated if you had just arrived at Familypedia. How to avoid being a "biter" In more general terms, one can also avoid being accused of being a "biter" by: # Avoiding intensifiers in commentary (such words as terrible, dumb, stupid, bad, good, and so forth, and exclamation marks). # Striving to respond in a measured manner. # Opening oneself towards taking responsibility for resolution of conflicts. # # . # Avoiding WikiLawyering. When linking to policies or guidelines, do so in whole phrases, not wiki shorthand. # Avoiding using bans as a first resort. Consider talking to a user before you ban him or her. Try to use standard welcome/warning messages, which are both cordial and correcting, such as those in the first two columns of the chart at Wikipedia:wikipedia:Template messages/User talk namespace#Warnings. Other greetings can be found at Wikipedia:wikipedia:Welcome templates. may be one of the best starters if you have reverted an edit that could have been malicious but could as easily have been ignorant experimentation. Consciously choose the steadfast ground. Strive to be a responsible Familypedian. By fostering goodwill, one will not provoke or be provoked easily, and will allow new Wikians to devote their time and resources towards building an encyclopedia that everyone is encouraged to improve. Ignorantia juris non excusat? - this is not a law court The principle " " (Latin for: "ignorance of the law does not excuse") is incompatible with the policies of not biting. Try instead to follow the points set forth here to relieve the new editors of their ignorance. Keep in mind that this is not the way many other things work, and even seasoned editors fail to follow our guidelines from time to time. The point of not biting is to attract editors into Familypedia, not to turn them away by mistreating them, even if they seem to have deserved it. If they go away angry, no matter who was at fault, they may never return and they may encourage their friends around the world to ignore or leave Familypedia. What to do if you feel you have been "bitten" If you have "bitten" someone, or feel that you have been "bitten", there are a number of things to keep in mind, and alternatives to choose from: # Actively choose to learn from the incident. # Consider alternatives that could have been used by the "biter" to achieve a more desirable response for yourself, and if you encounter a similar situation in the future, consider acting in the latter manner if the situation warrants. # Allow yourself to feel encouraged that someone took the time to acknowledge your actions. # Consider that negative "biting" incidents are transitory - one should not feel the need to pacify one's actions as a result of non-constructive commentary. Extract the wisdom that may have been unintentionally veiled, and choose to take that away as valuable experience. # Choose to point out in a reasoned manner any offense taken, and learn to recognize when the message cannot be received. The recipient may be unable or unwilling to accept fault, and it may be better to move on to other things than to dwell on the "bite". See also * Wikipedia:wikipedia:WikiLove * Wikipedia:wikipedia:Do not insult the vandals * Wikipedia:wikipedia:Do not feed the trolls * Wikipedia:wikipedia:No angry mastodons * Wikipedia:wikipedia:Newcomers are delicious, so go ahead and bite them * A case study (food for thought provided by Paolo.dL) category:Policy